


''Happy birthday, Draco!'' Harry mumbled against his ass.

by synonym4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Coming Untouched, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, in fact coming solely from fingers in his arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life
Summary: I believe the title and the tags are quite self explanatory. Draco had earned some NSFW for his birthday, and Harry just happens to prefer his ass over birthday cake.





	''Happy birthday, Draco!'' Harry mumbled against his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @synonym-for-life (for Draco's birthday, of course)

The door slammed behind them followed by a faint thud caused by Harry pushing him hard against the wood. Potter’s hungry mouth devoured his neck again. Impatient, he grabbed his shirt. Off, off, _off_   went through his head as he practically ripped the shirt from Potter’s body. He tried doing the same with his own, but Harry’s grabby hands impeded the action by travelling all over his torso without control. Those wonderful demanding hands landed on his lower back and pulled, so that their groins were shamelessly pressed together. A second later they were grabbing his arse. Harry’s hips rolled hard into his and Draco responded with equally firm thrusts. Circe, he was already so hard.

When he finally succeeded in getting rid of his own shirt too, Harry’s hungry mouth latched onto his collarbone. Draco moaned and gripped Potter tightly, ‘’Fuck. Harry…’’

Harry’s hips snapped forward and his grip on Draco’s arse tightened as he began rubbing himself against him more firmly. Draco felt warm lips against his ear, dark messy hair tickling his cheek. Potter was panting, ‘’I want you on the bed. On your stomach.’’ 

Chest against chest, Draco felt every stuttering breath between them. 

‘’Spread out for me,’’ Potter said voice low and commanding.

‘’Now.’’

Draco, usually not one to be commanded, obliged without comment. As soon as his stomach hit the mattress Harry was behind him, hovering above his back just far enough not to touch, but close enough that Draco could feel his presence, could feel his _magic_ fiery and wild. He felt hair tickle the back of his neck, soon followed by a mouth. Lips. Soft tantalising lips that started to descend downwards, mouthing along his spine, inch by inch, barely touching, barely there, but their presence so strongly felt Draco involuntarily clenched the pillow in anticipation. When the lips reached the waist of his trousers, Harry let out a faint disappointing grunt.

‘’Off.’’ he said, his hands already lifting Draco’s hips reaching around going straight for the buttons. After he managed to get them free, he took hold of Draco’s trousers, along with his underwear, and yanked them down just past his arse.

Potter stopped moving altogether.

Draco waited for him to continue, but Potter didn’t so much as budge. His ass was protruding into the air obscenely, he felt so naked, so bare, so _exposed_ and Potter was just kneeling behind him staring at his arse not _doing_ anything. 

‘’Potter.’’ Draco fidgeted. ‘’Fucking get to it.’’

As if his words had breathed life into the man behind him, Potter let out a growling sound, then mercilessly pulled the trousers all the way down Draco’s legs. In the back of his head, he could hear them hit the floor in a corner, though he could barely process the sound, before Potter’s mouth was suddenly on him. Potter’s warm, hot, scalding mouth was at the top of his crack and, _oh Merlin_ , Potter _clearly_ wasn’t going to stall, Draco realised, when he felt that magnificent wet tongue move down towards his hole. His hold on the pillow tightened as Potter spread him open and without a second thought licked his pucker and _fucking shit_ how could something so dirty make Draco so, _so_ painfully hard.

Potter’s licks were gentle at first. Slow and teasing, making his cock swell more and more with every flick of the tongue. The iron grip on his butt cheeks was the only thing grounding him as Harry’s tongue finally penetrated him. He was slow, but persistent, loosening him up, pushing in farther and farther. The sounds that mouth was making down there should be declared illegal - nobody should enjoy eating ass so much, Draco thought distantly as he continued to lose control of his body.

He was pushing backwards in order to meet the wicked tongue while at the same time trying to rub his aching cock into the mattress below. Harry sucked hard at his opening.  Draco whined. He needed more, he needed to be filled, he needed to come. Blissfully, he was filled by the tongue once more, delving deep. His hips snapped forward needing friction and yet trying not to lose the slurping mouth behind him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his arse up and took hold of his cock.   _Fucking hell yesss_ , he was going to come like this, he was going to come with Potter’s tongue plunging into him, spreading him apart, he was going to come in just a few more thrusts – suddenly he was left bereft of the wonderful mouth, while an annoyed Harry slapped his wanking hand away.

‘’No.’’ His voice was hoarse.

‘’I want you to come from my tongue alone.’’ 

Draco’s mind was slowly waking up from the daze. ‘’Fuck. Potter. Can’t. I need more.’’  Why was he breathing so hard?

‘’Please?’’ Why was he pleading? He shifted a bit and the movement dragged his swollen cock across the sheets - oh that’s why. Then fucking plead he will.

‘’Fuck me. Please just fuck me.’’

‘’No.’’ Potter slid up his body, hovering, but still not touching. ‘’But maybe we could come to an agreement.’’ Draco shivered as wet lips made contact with his sensitive earlobe. ‘’I could fuck you with my fingers. But – no touching yourself.’’

‘’Yes. Fuck. Anything.’’ He was so hard he would agree to whatever Potter suggested.

The hand that wasn’t supporting Harry’s weight above him, cradled his chin from behind and lifted his head slightly, before persistent fingers softly parted Draco’s lips and pushed inside. ‘’Get them wet.’’

Draco didn’t think anything could have made him more aroused in that moment, but he could swear these three words made his cock fill out even more. Potter’s breath stuttered as Draco sucked his fingers into his mouth; he licked them like he’d never tasted anything as delicious before. Potter pushed them farther in. ‘’Yeah. Oh, _shit_. Get them nice and wet.’’ He was barely holding himself up, but he persisted, safe for the slight unconscious lowering of hips, which were pressed into Draco’s arse every now and then; just enough for him to know Potter too was achingly hard.

The fingers left his mouth with a pop and Draco trembled with need as they descended to his pucker. ‘’Hold yourself open.’’

 _Fuck._ Both of his hands flew to his butt cheeks to hold them apart as his head fell into the pillow. Potter circled his anus before pushing one finger in with ease. He was already so stretched, so wet. Draco pushed back eagerly. 

‘’More,’’ he mumbled into the pillow. ‘’For fuck’s sake _more_.’’

This time Potter was past teasing. He withdrew his finger a bit and pushed in three without hesitation. It still burned, but Draco welcomed the stretch, he was shivering with the need to come and fuckfuck _fuck_ why did he promise not to touch himself again? He was pushing himself up, up and back against Potter shamelessly. He would have been ashamed should he see himself in the light of day but now, now he was too aroused to care.

‘’Harder.’’ He gasped into the pillow as Potter sped up his rhythm and pushed deeper. Potter was now half lying on him, having abandoned his position above him in favour of releasing his other hand. The hand, whose fingers wrapped gently around Draco’s neck tilting his head up so that their cheeks were now flush against each other. Draco couldn’t think anymore.

He could hear himself moaning, Potter right there beside him, sharing his groans with him. He was alternating between swearing and begging. ‘’Fuck, more. Harder. Shit. Right there.’’ Harry’s hand around his throat tightened, making it harder to breathe. ‘’Please, please, fuck. _Please_.’’ The fingers were now pounding into him, pummelling him. The pressure in his groin was mounting. His balls were seconds from bursting. Potter muttered against his cheek ‘’Come on. I know you can do it. Come for me Draco.’’

The fingers were thrusting against his prostate again and again and again, Potter’s other hand now wrapped so tightly against his throat that he was seeing streaks of white behind his eyes. He was so hot, so sweaty, and Potter just kept whispering come for me, come for me, come for me, _for me_. And he was so full, and so stretched but at the same time tight all over and then, without warning, a single brush against his prostate too much and his body cramped and blackness swallowed him. His balls loosened and he was coming, coming just for Harry. He could hear himself make a sound that sounded awfully like a sob, but he didn’t care because Potter’s fingers were still inside him, milking him and he was still coming, coming, _coming_.

Before blackness took over he thought to himself that muggles may be right and heaven really exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by word's spellcheck and my untrained eyes, so: Sorry!
> 
> Also: comments = love and there's never too much love ;)


End file.
